creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Siege From Within
Well the titles a work in progress... This is a sci-fi collab that anyone can help with, which a friend and I thought up. Drumroll please! And the basis is: With rumors abuzz of a hostile takeover from a once peaceful planet, General Marr has been sent to resolve the situation. But everything is not as it seems... A traitor hides in their midst, attempting to force their hand. Who will succeed? Find out as you create their destiny! Chapter One OSC General Marr stood at the helm of the OSCF Moren, hands behind his back. Finally they had cornered Logen, a high ranking member of the anti-government group, Children of Delphic. Logen's ship floated aimlessly among the stars. "Yolon, deploy the Net." "Sir!" Yolon quickly replied, his four hands moving across the screen. A whir sounded from the very core of the star cruiser, as a ruby sphere crackled with energy, surrounding both ships. "Incoming transmission, General!" "Put him through." The visor split in half, one side showing the outside frontal view from the ship, the other displaying the humanoid face of the Delphian. "Logen! The Net has you held inside." The Delphian's pointed ears twitched, "How is it your people say, General? 'Like stealing candy from a baby'?" A smirk crossed his lips. "Or how 'bout 'Like fish in a barrel'?" The Captain of the Moren picked at his nails beside the General. "What's he trying to get at, General?" "That would be the question, Harrison. Yolon, scan for any secondary starcrafts, and out lying energy and magnetic signatures." The Delphian laughed, "Tick tock, General... Ten... Nine..." "Excuse me, Sir, but you are going to want to see this..." Yolon waited for Marr to reach his console. He pointed to the screen, "This here is an increase of temperature, as if he is attempting a space jump." "Eight... Seven..." "But the FTL drive isn't kicking in," Marr pointed to the rear of the ship diagram on display. "What would that do, Screener?" "Six... Five..." "The system is still attempting to jump, which is forcing alternative power to the FTL. This will cause-," Yolon turned around mid-explanation, to see the glare on the General's face. "Well, uh, in short, Sir, it will overload the FTL drive and cause it to... To explode, Sir." "Four... Three..." The General's eyes widened as humanly possible. "Waeko, ready the sonic shot!" "Two... One... For Delphian redemption!" "Now! Now, Waeko!" An invisible burst sent the blast from the overload into the Net behind it. The Net fluxed from the containd energy. "Damn it!" He beat on Screener Yolon's console, "Another Child of Delphic gone suicidal! Captain Harrison! Have your crew conduct a sweep of the wreckage for anything of value, then promptly return us to OSC headquarters!" He commanded as he turned around sharply and left the helm. He palmed his quarter's door open, entered, and palmed it shut. He unbuttoned his jacket, dyed with the official maroon color of the OSC. He sighed to himself, pacing the tight spaces. Then slammed his hand against the bulkhead. "Ahhh!" He shoved digi-cards and scanners off the desk. A faint knock on the door. "Sergent Major Wheelz, General." "Enter, Sergent Major. Pardon the mess. I believe a storm hit my room. What seems to be the issue?" The Delphian entered, his green eyes glowed in the low lit room. "We are returning to headquarters, as requested, Sir. But the Kalar wants your presence immediately." Wheelz handed Marr a slim piece of plastic and metal. "The holo-deck, Sir. It is already set to his transmission." "Thank you, Sergeant Major. If that is all, you may leave." Marr began to link the holo-deck back to the human home world, Garrin. He paused, "Are you okay, Nevets?" Wheelz stopped, his back to the General. Marr figured it had been a long time since he heard that name... "He was a terrorist. He did it to himself." "And your arm? How is it exactly that it happened?" Wheelz turned around slowly. "Oh, yes. The fabled arm of the Delphian Sergeant Major." He took his glove off of his right hand, "The Delphian who refuses to have any further treatment." He rolled up the sleeve, to reveal a charred and shriveled arm. "My parents were human sympathizers living among them on Earth, when the Delphian invasion force landed. I attempted to save my parents, but instead lost my arm and them both. "And so, President Garrin felt obliged to take me in for the remainder of the invasion. It was a futile sign of good faith. And then when he refused to leave the planet, and demanded that I did, I lost a third person I cared for, as I tried my hardest to fight the teleporter. But let's not go telling the universe, okay General?" The General nodded, and sighed. "Very well..." Wheelz rolled his sleeve back down, "Now I have a question for you, General. Why are we here? We are high members of the OSC, yet we are stuck on this damned vessel." The General smirked, "Well, the OSC is spread thin on multiple fronts. The Children of Delphic; diplomatic issues; you name it, we're almost always there." Wheelz seemed somewhat pleased with the answer, "Then I shall leave you at the mercy of the Kalar." He left, his footsteps echoing down the hall. Marr sighed, completing the link between here and Garrin. The words 'Outerplanetary Security Corps' marched around an emboldened 'OSC'. The words vanished, to reveal the face of a woman with wisdom she shouldn't need at her age. The General spoke first, "General Arthur C. Marr, reporting as requested." "I think we can cut the formalities, Arthur." A refraction off her glasses created a slight glare in the display. "Well, you are the boss, little sister." She smiled, "How did it go today? Anything we can use?" "Not unless you are in need of some guts and blood, Reesa." Reesa grimaced. "Another blown to bits. I hope this next assignment can hold more fruit for the Alliance." "Where to?" "Tolk and Rowl; sister planets in the Wellonian galaxy." The Kalar tidied papers on her desk. "Your nervous, Sis. Are the rumors true? Are they amassing a force?" She sighed, "'Fraid so. Their energy readings are off the charts, and they are both refusing access planetside. I fear, brother, you are not coming home. Cancel your order to return to HQ, and meet the post on the Tolk moon. Wheelz will accompany you. Use his expertise on alien cultures to form a relationship with the sister planets." "Understood. Until next time, Sis. Never forget, never regret," Marr ran two fingers from his left temple, to the center of his forehead, and down to the tip of his nose. "Never forget, never regret." Reesa following in the OSC salute. Chapter Two Flying through a distant nebula, an exotic Spaceship spread its sails to meet the spectral emission of the surrounding gas and faint starlight. Emblazoned upon its hull was the mark of the Silver Tempest, an infamous vessel of Pirate origin that swam across the cosmos for the booty of many. On board was crew of hard-torn organisms, rushing about within the corridors of the vessel, struggling to carry out the orders of their unfeigned captain. "Ready yourselves men!" she yelled throughout the ship, via the hallway communicators. "We're about to come across a challenge worthy of our reckoning! The sooner we get through this bright mist, the sooner that we can reach our next clientele!" At the end of her sentence, a scrawny corsair burst into the bridge, looking as though he had seen a spirit. "Captain!" he said trying to get the words off his tongue, he was breathing frantically which wasn't a good sign. "What is it lad." she replied back, patiently awaiting for him to reclaim his calm. "Captain, we've just spotted a large... ominous Space Cruiser on the starboard side!" he said through quick breaths. "Our scanners indicate the vessel to be outfitted and ready for combat!" "Do you have any idea who operates it?" she said, fearing the outcome of the ship's nearby presence. "The scanners also show that the cruiser... in its self is of Delphian construction." he replied, finally regaining enough stamina to fully stand up. The captain looked away from him for a moment and pondered the situation carefully. In less than a few minutes, she chuckled and turned back around to meet the surprised face of the corsair. "Well now, lad, it appears the need for negotiations has come at last." she smirked. "Let us go and greet these wanderers and hope for the best that they do not fire upon our beloved Tempest." She called out to one of the crewmembers on the bridge and requested him to set up the communications relay. "And make it quick!" she added. "Lest we give our guests more time to mull over our deaths." Immediately, a holo-screen popped up on the large Visor in front of them. What it showed was a Figure silhouetted in shadow. It appeared to be in a dark space filled with a strange miasma. All that could make out its appearance were the presence of long, pointed ears connected to the masculine-looking shape of a hominid creature. Green eyes piercing the shadows and gazing directly at the Captain. "Hello madam, judging from your position on the bridge, not to mention me overhearing how well everyone was at obeying your commands, I can only assume you must be the owner of this vessel." said the mysterious figure, his voice deep and calm but sharing a conceited tone. "You are correct indeed, oh strange man." replied the captain. "My name is Circe Riveteer, commander of the Silver Tempest and all who lay within it." she continued. "Here to Steal what you've got and break what you've not!" Despite the shadows, the figure showed a feeling of both and anger and confusion. Circe nervously chuckled. "It is the saying that we usually give to anyone or anything we come across." Shaking his head at the statement, the figure returned to his normal self. "Yes well, we already know much about you Ms. Riveteer, as well as the crew and ship you hold so dearly." A bit startled by the information, Circe nevertheless proceeded. "Okay, well, we have no quarrel with you so there should be no reason for you to bother us this moment." she replied politely. "So if you may, we would like to reach our client before our fuel runs ou-". The figure interrupted her. "Oh, but we do have reason to quarrel with pathetic worms like you." he said with seemed like a menacing grin. Circe looked back on him with confusion and uncertainty, struggling to remain strong in the face of intimidation. "I'm sorry, I do not understand." she said. "We have done nothing to disturb you. Please we don't have any weapons on us right-" She was once again interrupted by the figure, but this time with a chuckle that sent shivers down her spine. "Yes you have." said the figure, waging his long, bony finger. "You see, we are from an organization called the Children of Delphic, which is now allied with a nice little nation called the Ophanitor Confederacy, and our goal is to overthrow the detestable government that plagues this galaxy." Circe kept her look of confusion. "I still do not understand what that has to do with us" she replied back. The Delphian resumed his speech. "The thing is, captain, that we wish to take down the old system and replace it with a new one, and you my dear, as well as your entire crew of lowlife scum are part of it." Circe now was on high alert, knowing well where this conversation was headed. "I'm here to help 'address' this little crux." he smiled. And with that the screen vanished revealing Circe's nightmares. Right in front of the Silver Tempest, approaching at every angle from the mist, were tens of hundreds of armed Delphian Cruisers. Ready to fire upon their target. Circe did not hesitate yelling out evasive maneuvers to all who could hear. "Navigator!" she yelled to one side of the bridge. "Try and plot a quick course out of here!" "Aye, Cap'n," he replied back, tinkering with the controls as he finished his sentence. He looked at the radar with shock. "Cap'n!" he yelled back. "They've got us at every angle!" She thought for a second until an idea hit her. "Not every one." And with that she rushed to the onboard speakers of the ship. "All hands, immediately enter the teleportation capsules" she yelled across every corridor. "Prepare to abandon ship, I repeat, prepare to abandon ship!" At her command, everyone dashed along hallways and out of chambers to obey her orders entering their respective capsules and setting their destinations. In moments, she too entered her own sleek capsule and prepared her own coordinates. Suddenly, the ship started rocking as fire from the cruisers pelted their ship. Pressing their buttons, each one of the crewmembers, including Circe, disappeared from the vessel's interior as the ship began to explode. As the Silver Tempest lit up the nebula with its destruction, deep within the first Delphian Cruiser, the shadowy figure smiled grimacing. "Perfect." he said. "Now that they're out of the way, we can move on to our next targets." He walked away from where he was standing, down a hexagonal corridor. "Soon everything will go as planned, and there will be nothing, not even the OSC, that can stop us from achieving our goals of dominion over the entire Wellonian galaxy. At the end of his sentence, he chortled a notorious laugh as the Cruiser and all the others entered FTL speed and vanished from the mist. Leaving a floating cluster of ship wreckage as their only trace of devastation. Chapter Three General Marr straightened up his private quarters, trying hard to restore its sense of pristine balance that it retained, prior to the recent loss of Delphian life. Having already recuperated from that solemn event, the General then proceeded to pack up his belongings and prepare for departure towards the "Sister Worlds", the name that two certain planets, called Tolk and Rowl respectively, are referred to by the general public. "Ugh, what a day it's been." He sighed, trying hard to knock out flashback by flashback of that terrible instance he had encountered only a while ago. Next to that were also those concerning crucial points about his past; the day his and Reesa's parents had vanished, the arduous years of criminal tracking, the fateful decision of their younger brother, Tom. "I'm starting to wonder... how much more I can take of this," he thought calmly, closing his eyes and listening carefully to the ventilation shaft pump out oxygen molecules by the trillion. Commander Harrison's ship wasn't the highest tech that the OSC had to offer, but it was acceptable if anything in pursuing the criminal Logen across two and a half star systems. In the end though, it seemed as if the chase was for nothing when he forfeited his own life, all for a cruel belief harbored on Delphic. For all the cryopills deep inside Crewman Waeko's pocket, The General could still not understand how such a deplorable lifestyle could be formed on a world as serene and beautiful as the Delphian home planet. Of course, no matter how much denial he formed within his mind, he knew too well that such things have happened before. From what he learned as an adolescent, in what the history books intermediate education could offer, there have been multiple outbreaks of terroristic ideals that spawned inside the minds of humans, especially on their home world. It almost seemed to him as though evil would remain inside existence until its very end, but he knew better than to think such thoughts. All thoughts aside, he knew that he had a hidden duty to fulfill, somewhere, somehow. And it wasn't just to the OSC, or even to the remains of his family that still weren't stripped of him yet, but to the very core of his being. At the moment it seems hazy, but maybe someday he believed, things would finally clear out for him, and then he could stand alongside friends and family, and carry their increasing joy to the furthest reaches of the cosmos. Of course, it was only a dream, and like most peoples' dreams in the galaxy, they barely ever come true. Who was he to believe that things in his life might turn out for the better? It might as well have been a hollow wish, nothing more. And yet, he cold still feel that faint gleam of hope deep within his heart. As long as he held his hands out reaching he might be able to succeed. And just who knows where he might go and just who he might meet along the way there? His fantasies were suddenly interrupted by a call emanating from a young-looking OSC employee, standing right in front of the door to the General's room, having been left ajar even after the entry of its sole inhabitant. "Pardon me for interrupting any personal thoughts, sir." he said nervously, speaking as though a small bomb was about to detonate in one of his sleek, oxen boots. "But I was wondering if this might be the living quarters of a General Arthur C. Marr." The General quickly snapped back to reality and addressed the young man politely. "No, it's fine, I'm actually the General himself," he said, moving his nearest laser-lock suitcase aside. "One of the several assigned to about twenty-four star systems in the Outer Ring of the Wellonian Galaxy." The employee stared at him with excitement. "Wonderful, sir!" he said. "My name is Chett Lambda. I'm supposed to be your new assistant, that is, during any investigations involving the Children of Delphic, sir." General Marr looked confused at the statement. "Assistant?" he said to the intern. "Why in the cosmos would the OSC offer me an assistant?" Chett pondered the General's question for a minute, before finally creating a reply. "I really don't understand it myself, sir, but since I'm new to the OSC and its special regulations, I told them in what ways I could help out in this large organization." "And who would this they be, exactly?" questioned the General, thinking hard as to who would be behind such a crazy idea as that. Another minute passed before Chett came up with another answer. "Now that I think about it, it wasn't a they as it was a she. Pardon the incorrect presumptions of my previous statement, sir." he said, bowing slightly in respect. "She?" he thought aloud. Now there was someone he could deduce to. "I should've know the Kalar was behind this little arrangement. What does she think she's doing sending a young, new intern into my office like this?" Unaware of his thoughts, the intern continued. "Her name was Reesa L. Marr, and she herself seemed to be the Kalar of this region." At the end of the sentence, Chett's face transformed into a look of slight confusion. "General?" he said. "Is she by some chance related to you?" "That information in itself doesn't concern you." said the General. "I firmly suggest you move on to another subject." Ignoring him, a thought suddenly came to Chett's mind. "Oh I know! She must be your mother or something!" Now it was the General's moment of confusion. "Excuse me but that doesn't even make sense, I mean she's my sister for god's sake." "Ah ha! So she was your older sister!" Chett immediately blurted out. His hyperactivity however was soon quenched by the quick scowl of his superior. "Er, sorry for the interjection, sir." General Marr rolled his eyes and stared directly at the youngster. "Look," he said to the intern, "If you really are going to be my new assistant, then you'll have to act a bit more calmly than you were just a few seconds ago." "Okay then, sir." said Chett, as stoutly and mature as he could allow from himself. "And another thing," continued the General, "You don't need to call me 'sir' all the time." "But, aren't you one of my superiors?" questioned the intern. "I know that, and I fully understand. " said the General. "But when it comes to me, just say something like Marr or Arthur. I'm not really a huge fan of the 'sir' word actually." "Alright then si-, I mean, Marr." attempted Chett. "Although, I don't think I can say this form of address." "I'm sure you will". said the General. And with that being said, the room became quiet instantly, aside from the sounds of the ventilation shaft and the General resuming his packing. Once he was finished, he gathered everything together, picked them up, and began to leave the room. "Wait a minute," said Chett, realizing the General's departure, "Where are you going off to?" "It's only a little trip to the Sister Worlds of Tolk and Rowl." said General Marr. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with, you can stay here and watch over the ship. That is, only if you really want to." However, right before passing through the doorway, he looked back at Chett, standing alone in the center of the room, suddenly reminding him of a similar situation, but involving his younger brother, Tom. Back when he decided to go with his older sister to the OSC. As a thought burst into his head, General Marr acted fast and "accidentally" dropped a couple of his belongings, pretending to be a bit surprised when it happened. In response, Chett quickly went to pick up his items and handed them back to him. "Thank you, Chett." replied the General, all the while pretending to be impressed by the internship's actions. "Say, you seemed to be pretty good at collecting all of my fallen stuff, quickly enough." "You really think so?" questioned the intern. "Sure thing, kid," smiled the General. "In fact, why don't you come to the Sister Worlds with me. That way, I don't lose any of my precious belongings along the way there." Chett's face suddenly beamed with excitement. "It would be my pleasure, General!" At the end of that sentence, both General Marr and Chett the intern picked up the remainder of the previous' luggage and left the room, together. Chapter Four Tomak Marr lay on his bunk, waiting for the morning announcements, while reviewing past days' events: ''Tom stood with his little sister, Vanessa, and their OSC foster parents, Greg and Pauline Lok. It was the day to be sent off to start training in Garrin's Defensive Force, and other families crowded around to see their family and friends off. ''"Tom, do you have to go?" His five year old sister held his hand tightly. ''"Oh, Nessa." Tom knelt down in front of her, "I got to protect you, and this is the only way I know." Nessa began to cry. "Hey... Hey, look at me." Tom lifted her chin to see her gray eyes. "I'm gonna be back planetside before you know it. And the instant I can, I'll come visit you." ''"You promise?" She jabbed her finger in his face. ''"Yes, yes! I promise!" ''"You didn't tell Reesa? Or Thur?" ''Tom chuckled at Nessa's nickname for Arthur. "No, I will leave that to you." Nessa smiled. ''"Now," Tom turned to Greg. "You'll keep her safe for me?" ''Greg fixed his glasses. "Of course, Tom. Remember to stay safe, too." ''Tom simply nodded. Pauline rushed Tom to give him a hug, tears falling. "You better! We made your parents a promise when they left, and I'm not backing out now." ''Tom wrapped his arms around her. "I promise..." The words were half-hearted, as if he knew otherwise. Tom waited for Pauline to let go, to step back, closer to the docked shuttle. He turned around and began to slowly walk towards the shuttle. ''He did not turn to look back; not when he heard Vanessa's cry; not when the Loks told him they loved him; not when he feared what was ahead of him. He had no possessions; he had no tears; he had no regrets. He had the people he loved; he had the fear in his mind and the courage in his heart; he had the future awaiting him... "All cadets must report for UA. I repeat, all cadets must report for UA." The tiny hologram of a man projected from the room's wall. "Looks like we get to pee in a cup again," Tom's bunkmate, Ion, proclaimed. As the room came to life with other cadets. Tom sighed, "Just what we need; another urine analysis." Ion laughed. "Well, they say it's to make sure we're up to par. But you know what I think..." "They're weeding out the grunts from the jocks," they said in unison, then laughed. "But we're not going anywhere, are we Ion?" Tom inquired. Ion smiled a toothy grin, scratching a scaly, orange arm. "Nope! 'Cause we will be the first cadet team to pilot a Discord, Mak!" Tom smiled. Ion's statement reminded him of their first meeting: ''Tom listened to the steady purr of the shuttle. Strapped in already, he waited for the other teens, mainly boys with a few girls sprinkled in for good measure, to do the same. Tom noticed the particularly empty seat next to him, and the fleeting glances of the other cadets. ''An orange scaled native from Edok Minor, stepped in front of him, "This seat taken?" ''Tom simply shook his head, "Nope." ''"The name's Ion CaSeph. Born here on Garrin, though my parents came from Edok Minor originally." The alien sat down and began to buckle up. ''"Tom- ''"Tomak Marr. Younger brother to the Kalar Reesa Marr and the General Arthur C. Marr, whose mother and father, scientist for the OSC, died in a spacecraft explosion. Ain't that right, Mak?" ''A female's voice came through the shuttle. "Prepare for cryo-sleep." ''Tom stared at him. "My name is Tom..." ''"That's what I said, Mak. By the looks of it, the others know who you are, too. And you know they know..." Ion laughed. "You look like a little stumped, Mak. Why you here?" ''"To protect my family. And be the youngest to pilot a Discord. My name's Tom." ''Again the woman, "Crew, put on your masks." ''"The Discord, huh? That's my goal! You trying to copy me? Well, I guess we're just gonna have to be the first cadet team to pilot a Discord, Mak." ''Before Tom could respond, the shuttle hissed, spraying a slight mist into the cabin. ''"We're sorry for the inconvenience, but oxygen is slim in this older shuttle, due to the amount of occupants on board. Thank-" was all Tom heard of the woman, before drifting to sleep. ''When Tom came to, the shuttle was breaking through the cloud cover on Garrin's moon. Lightning flashed, hitting the barren ground. A building could be seen, parts of it scraping the clouds. ''"Welcome, young cadets, to Garrin's Defensive Force training facility. Welcome to your new life." Chapter Five Circe was squirming in her escape pod. Inside her mind, she felt herself floating through outer space, quickly drifting towards a large planet. Suddenly, a cloud of ice and rock came towards her. She tried to move away from it, but it seemed like each of her limbs were frozen in place. To be continued... Category:Stories Category:Collaboration Category:Collab Story Category:Sci-Fi Category:Action